


kiss me.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Sequence, First Kiss, IT References, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Even Subtle, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "He looks like you," Lucas points out and Mike glances up from his Twitter timeline to check what the other boy is referring to but he looks at the screen obligingly to see the screen playing the clown horror movie he seems to love.
Relationships: Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler
Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625347
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	kiss me.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a good lack of content for these two and wanted to write something so here, a little drabble!  
> I hope you like it!

"He looks like you," Lucas points out and Mike glances up from his Twitter timeline to check what the other boy is referring to but he looks at the screen obligingly to see the screen playing the clown horror movie he seems to love. He glances at the screen quizically, squinting and trying to decide who Lucas was meaning to describe him as before he glances back to the other boy as the line 'go blow your dad, you mullet-wearing asshole!' blares in the background. He flinches away from the sheer volume, _so loud that boy._

Mike raises an eyebrow at him and then asks, "You mean the loud one with the huge glasses?" 

"Yeah." Lucas says, eyes still glued to the screen and Mike squinted at him before lifting his middle finger at the other boy. It isn't that he is necessarily offended because the guy isn't appalling but there is a strange sharp feeling sent into his heart at the thought of him being easily replaceable in Lucas's eyes. 

_Get over it, Mike. He's just your friend - he'll never like you back like that._

He busies himself scrolling through a new #thisperson is over party for someone he doesn't know and rolling his eyes at Kpop fancams until the movie seems to finish, the credits filling the screen until he glances down at Lucas, who has leaned himself back into the couch, arm draped hot over Mike's feet and looking from his form to be thoughtful. 

"What did you think?" 

Lucas hums, his adam's apple bobbing and Mike feels twelve all over again with a crush on Eleven for the first time but he is reassured by the impossibility of it. He knows without asking that Lucas is forbidden. 

Lucas glances at him, dark eyes deep and thoughtful in Mike's chest, which feels painfully tight, "I liked it - didn't find it scary, really but I liked it." 

His body shifts under Mike's legs on his lap so the smaller boy pulls his legs up to let him move and Lucas is all intense energy when he gazes at Mike, "Can't stop thinking about how cute the glasses guy was." 

His cheeks flush - they don't mean to, he glances away feeling humbled slightly and he looks at his hands, at the contrast of Lucas' dark hands on his knee now and Mike tries to seem steady, casual. _You are nothing if not composed in the face of conflict_ , he remembers Karen Wheeler telling him often. "Isn't he the one you said looks like me?" 

"Yes." His ebony eyes are intense and piercing and do not glance away. Confident. It is so intriguing that Lucas can carry such calming serenity and humble confidence, having grown out of his largest arrogance stage and Mike sucks in a desperate breath into his corrupted lungs. 

It exhales as a sigh, "Lucas?" 

"Yeah?" He begins to prod at the edges of nervousness, which is truly ridiculous because Mike feels nervous about how bad he wants this. 

"Kiss me?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are best flung rapidly at me, I will cry from joy, promise!


End file.
